One too many times
by extradimensional puppet master
Summary: In which Daphne realises she has screwed up one too many times which Harry fixes


**A/N: Just a little one-shot based on RAfan2421 "Desires and Delusions"**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters. I only own OCs**

 **Warning:There is slight adult language,attempted suicide and implied sexual content.**

 **This is my first**

* * *

 _Hurt_ was what he was feeling as he saw her hanging her arm around one of his work mates Fletcher Diggly who just started 6 months ago. " _That has to be fifth guy this month"_. He could have sworn he saw a triumphant smirk on her face. " _For crying out loud i am Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived,Destroyer of Voldermort. I can get any girl I want so why her."_

Daphne Greengrass was a total bombshell . With her golden blonde hair and icy blue eyes which I could drown in it was no wonder that I fell in love with her . If only she wasn't such a bitch.

It was always the same routine he would come home after work and find her in bed with another man,stop talking to her, she would start crying begging him to forgive her,he would do just that and the whole routine would start all over again .He was such an idiot . Last time he caught her in bed with Draco Malfoy, Astoria's (her sister) boyfriend.

He was tired of this routine . All of his friends even Astoria has told him to break things off with her. But he can't as he can't imagine his life without her . But he was so tired of her hurting him for 3 fucking years.

* * *

It's been a month since he last saw her. A month spent drinking himself unconscious . Hermione finds him just as she always does not saying anything as they have had this argument many times,she gives him a hangover potion and some food.

As he eats, she puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him "You can't keep on living like this".Nothing else is said until he finishes" I know".

"Harry,I know that you love her but she won't change unless you break things off with her".The 2 of them looked into each other's eyes . To others, it would look like they were having a staring contest but they were having a silent conversation only people very close could. He signs and says"okay"

* * *

A week later, she's at his door begging him to take her back.

This time, he refuses to bend.

This time, she realises she has screwed up one time too many times .

This time,he tells her he is tired and that he has had enough.

She walks away crying this time truly broken.

* * *

A year later, Luna tells him that if he doesn't find and stop Daphne , she will commit suicide . He wastes no time and goes to Greengrass Manor to ask Astoria where Daphne was.

He apparates to a small muggle home in an isolated area . He reaches to knock but he finds the door open slightly ajar. Fearing the worst,he runs inside and finds her extremely thin with her golden hair looking dirty hanging by rope . He shoots a wandless cutting curse on the rope and using healing spells he learned from Hermione manages to revive her . She takes a deep breath and proceeds to yell at him.

She shouts out how she hates him and how she much she suffered. When she tells him, she just wants to die he slaps her calling her selfish . He tells how he felt as she continually broke his heart,how her death would affect everyone and how he misses her and still loves her . As they stood there panting from their rant,she throws herself into his arms crying and clutching him so tight it began to hurt murmuring "I am sorry"s and "I love you"s trying to convey all her feelings.

She then gives him a shy watery kiss until he kisses back becoming deep and passionate then hungry and lust-filled . Soon clothes began to fly everywhere and they proceeded to release a year of pent -up frustration . Needless to say , it was the best night of their lives.

* * *

Early the next morning,when Harry woke up at 3 AM he was relieved to find Daphne next to him . He pulled her closer where she woke up later."I was afraid it was all a dream and you would be gone in the morning"He then sucked a spot on her neck he knew was sensitive and was rewarded with a moan." I will never leave , you are mine and I don't share".She just pleasantly hummed.

He stayed there with her for 6 months helping her recover cooking the meals,cleaning the house and taking her to a small village nearby to get used to people . She soon regained her old beauty and witty personality.

One day,when cuddling he proposes to her and she accepts excitedly which led to them having sex for the rest of the day.

* * *

Harry and Daphne are sitting around a table with Daphne fidgeting nervously . Harry holds her hand and kisses her to calm down when they are interrupted by a girl which resembled Daphne but had black hair . Daphne then stands up and tearfully hugs the girl saying "Hello Astoria.I am back home!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
